


group chat

by foot_fungus



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Its Ouma, M/M, Multi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, dont attack me for irouma, everyone is in a relationship besides junko, its a comfort ship ok, lol, not oma, probabaly ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foot_fungus/pseuds/foot_fungus
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/Oma Kokichi, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	group chat

do not look at this i need something to save so i can sleep okok


End file.
